Princess Emerald
Princess Emerald has always been the most free-spirited of the Crystalian Princesses. Holding a deep love for the forest she has developed a mastery of nature craft rivaled only by the elves. She has long been fascinated by the legends of The Forgotten King and the tragedy of his curse. Stats *'Type:' Human Hero *'Crystal Affinity: 'Emerald *'Abilities:' None *'Unique Actions:' Stinging Shot, Scope *'Potions: 'Hunter's Rations *'Movement Points:' 6 *'Action Points: '''3 *'Strength:' 2B (Melee: 1) *'Armor:' 3B (Defense) *'Willpower:' 1B 1R *'Dexterity:' 2B 1R (Missile: 8) *'Hearts:' 5 *'Potion Quantity: 1 '''Gameplay Stats: '''Princess Emerald has high offense of 2B1R DEX and average defense of 3B ARM. '''Abilities: Stinging Shot increases Emerald's offense to 2B2R DEX (3.67 avg/10 max) and inflicts Ice, which can prevent the monster from using any unique actions. As this is not an AOE, when Stinging Shot successfully hits an Arcade Elite, the wound may be taken by an Expendable minion, but Ice will still afflict the Elite. Scope is a support action that inflicts Bane on a successful DEX vs DEX roll. This is very powerful in Classic where most monsters have very low DEX, but less powerful in Arcade since monsters defend using ARM, which is usually higher. Scope does not guarantee Bane is inflicted, but Emerald can use Scope multiple times during her activation. In SDE 2.0 status effects are removed at the end of a model's activation, including monsters, so Ice will only last for a single monster activation. Emerald will typically want to be the first hero to activate during the Hero activation to use Scope to inflict Bane so she and the following heroes can benefit from it on their following attacks. Potion: Hunter's Ration provides the heroes access to Heal 2 during the Consul's activation. At most, it may be used in conjunction with Control and Move actions that occur before the hero's next upkeep. Strategy: '''Emerald is an offensive missile DEX Blaster/Debuffer/Healer hero. She will typically use a combination of '''Scope '''and '''Stinging Shot to wound high defense targets and keep Hunter's Ration available for the party to use for Healing. Equipment/Buff: '''Emerald uses DEX to increase her offense and ARM to increase her defense. She will typically never need STR or WILL. As she has no innate access to AOE, equipment that gives her access can allow her flexibility during her activation to help clear weak monsters or attack Arcade Elites directly and avoid Expendable. Consider giving her additional potion capacity so multiple hero's can use her Hunter's Ration during the Consul's turn. '''Limitations: '''Scope is a DEX vs DEX support action so unless she has improved her offense, she can have issues reliably inflicting high defense monsters with Bane. Since much of Emerald's value is reliant on inflicting status effects, she loses a lot of effectiveness against monsters that are immune to status effects and is relegated to a Blaster/Healer role. '''Party: Emerald is still a solid addition to fill a party's DEX role and can reliably fill the Blaster role with Stinging Shot and Heal with Hunter's Ration. Her party needs to provide sufficient AOE since she has none and she parties well with Heroes with multiple attacks that can take advantage of her Bane. Emerald Forgotten King vs. 2.0: Emerald lost a lot of power in the transition to SDE 2.0. Previously, once she inflicted Ice or Bane on a monster, including Dungeon Bosses, it usually had few to no options to remove the status effect. In SDE 2.0, all models, including monsters, remove status effects at the end of their activation. Emerald must now spend more of her actions on Stinging Shot and Scope to keep a monster debuffed and is thus more reliant on her party to take advantage of those status effects. Emerald has no access to AOE and although she has access to the powerful Ice and Bane debuffs, due to the SDE 2.0 status effect removal changes, she is no longer devastating to the Consul since status effects will typically be removed more frequently than a hero can activate to reapply the status effect. Available Through Super Dungeon Explore: Forgotten KingCategory:Heroes __NOEDITSECTION__